1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an internal combustion engine having at least one electronic engine control module and an air control system including a throttle body, and more particularly to an air control system that integrates the electronic engine control modules, sensors, actuators, and associated wiring on a throttle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical internal combustion engine includes a throttle body mounted to an air intake manifold. The throttle body includes at least one fluid passageway, and the air intake manifold also includes at least one fluid passageway. The throttle body may be sealably and removably fastened to the air intake manifold such that the fluid passageways are placed in sealed communication with each other.
When sealably fastened together, air may be inducted from the atmosphere through the throttle body fluid passageway, then into the air intake manifold fluid passageway, and then into the engine.
Most modern internal combustion engines, such as those found in current-model automobiles, also include one or more electronic control modules which process data from various sensors and provide control signals to various engine sub-system and components in order to maintain optimum engine performance. For example, the electronic engine control module may receive data from a throttle position sensor, a mass air flow sensor, and the like, and send control signals to the throttle plate actuator, idle speed bypass solenoid valve, and the like. The complex circuitry of the electronic engine control module may be temperature sensitive and thus may be mounted in a cooler portion of the engine compartment, typically against or within the firewall to provide the desired reliability of the electronics. A lengthy and complex wiring harness is necessary to communicate between the control unit and its associated sensors, control elements, and engine components.
Thus, it would be desirable, therefore, to find an approach which enhances the cooling of such electronic engine control modules, and which also eliminates the need for a lengthy wiring harness.
The present invention provides a throttle body and an air control system for use in an internal combustion engine. The invention permits proximate mounting of heat sensitive engine control electronics on or near the engine. By placing temperature sensitive components on or near the engine, wiring harnesses are simplified, reduced in length or eliminated completely.
In one version of the invention, there is provided a throttle body including a throttle body wall defining an airflow passage in the throttle body, a movable throttle plate that substantially conforms to the interior dimensions of the air flow passage, an engine control device (such as a sensor or an actuator) attached to the throttle body wall, and engine control electronics mounted to the throttle body wall in spaced apart relationship with the engine control device, the engine control electronics being electrically connected with the engine control device.
In another version of the invention, there is provided an air control system including a throttle body having a wall defining a first airflow passage in the throttle body, a movable throttle plate substantially conforming to the interior dimensions of the first airflow passage, an air intake manifold having a wall defining a second airflow passage, the air intake manifold being attached to the throttle body such that the first airflow passage and the second airflow passage are placed in fluid communication, an engine control device mounted to the air intake manifold, and engine control electronics mounted to the throttle body wall, the engine control electronics being electrically connected with the engine control device.